Define Slut
by SilentVex
Summary: A look into the relationship of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, and the way in which they navigate certain... issues. (Definitely pushing the rating boundary here but nothing really graphic)


**Author's Notes: *Shrugs* Meh, I was bored.**

**Hey guys and girls, Vex here with a random Bumblebee one-shot. I've wanted to try one of these for a while and the time just seemed right. It's been a while since my last short story so it's a nice change of pace.  
**

**Really not sure how this came out; I tried to mix humor, romance and some clever writing design together here in my word choice. So yeah, more a quick experiment rather anything else and I'd be interested in hearing your thoughts on it.**

**On Pyrrha And The Idiot: don't worry, I have the next chapter complete and it's in the editing process right now, so just hold tight lovelies!**

**On that note, I hope you enjoy this weird, random, sweet, fairly smutty-yet-not-graphic story!**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

**Define Slut**

* * *

Words always held a certain fascination for Blake Belladonna.

Over hundreds of years, linguistics would ebb and flow like coastal waves, always changing with culture and the state of society in that instant of time. With the development of a world protected by Huntsman and Huntresses with dust at their disposal, education allowed for the development of fluency and beauty of language without the constant fear of Grimm looming over the world.

Of course, with this time of progress of development and evolution, the meaning of words change, twisting into something entirely new. Etymology was of particular interest to the young Faunus.

With her natural saunter, Blake strode through the dormitory hallway, book bad slung over her shoulder on a return trip from the library. As she approached Team RWBY's room, the door flew open and a boy stumbled out, trying to pull a shirt over his head. ''Uh, hey,'' the boy who Blake vaguely recognized from around campus as an underclassman greeted with a flushed look, then looking back into the room. ''Later,'' he called, before jogging off.

Blake rolled her eyes in recognition of the scene.

Over the three years she had known her team mates, Blake had familiarized herself with nearly every aspect of them. Ruby, who initially seemed rather naive had proven herself to be an able leader with a sound tactical mind and caring personality, always pushing herself in no small part thanks to her partner. Weiss' frosty air intimidated the underclassmen she encountered, much to her dismay given her focused efforts to act as the role model older student. Still, she too had developed into a reliable ally in the team with a brilliant mind who always helped to rein in their leader and her sister whenever they ran away with their playfulness.

Speaking of...

Blake peered into the room, and sure enough, there she was: Yang.

''Hey there, Blake!'' a sweaty-faced Yang greeted.

Crossing her arms, Blake gave Yang a reprimanding yet somewhat amused look. ''A first-year? Really?''

The blonde grinned back. ''Sure, why not?''

Her own partner was very much a more mature version of her younger sister, who liked nothing more than having a good fight while still managing to be capable of loving to unfathomable depths – in every sense of the word. The thing about Yang had, to put it bluntly, the most outrageously powerful libido out of anyone Blake had ever met.

Striding across to to Yang, who was currently laying in _her _bunk, Blake tore away the blanket to reveal a very naked Yang, glistening with sweat. Blake had long given up with trying to tell Yang to use her own bed for her relief, especially after the time to books that had held up the upper bunk slipped out, forcing Blake to order a new bed to replace her crushed one. It was difficult explaining what had happened without mentioning the raging sex that had been going on at the time but somehow Blake had managed. The guy had thankfully kept quiet, blaming the broken arm on 'falling down the stairs' from what Yang told her the next day.

Amber eyes slid across Yang's voluptuous form, her gaze lingering for but a moment between her thighs where there was a much greater concentration of liquid, trace amounts of pearly white mixed in. Blake thought nothing of it though – Yang knew how to take care of herself. Rather, Blake was more concerned about what she lay on. 'I'm going to have to wash that,' she thought, then looking around at the discarded clothes across the floor, an orange scarf hanging down from the top bunk, tan jacket left dumped on a desk. If she had to be honest, Blake was almost impressed by the magnitude of the mess that Yang was able to produce in such a short space of time.

''I swear, you're such a slut,'' Blake mumbled with a smirk.

''Yup, you know it!'' There was no way anyone could condemn a girl with such a bright, beaming smile as Yang wore at that moment, and every other moment after sex. One that held no shame, only glee and a certain spice of pride too.

''Come on, in the shower you,'' Blake ordered, pointing to the door.

''Sure thing babe,'' Yang replied with a wink, getting up and walking to the bathroom, swaying her hips from side to side with deliberate seductiveness. As soon as she was sure the water was running, Blake got to work on tidying up after her partner. In time, she managed to return the room to a somewhat presentable state of being, bundling the clothes in a pile before tackling her main obstacle: the bed sheets. Suffice to say, Yang was not the driest partner in the bedroom, letting it be known very clearly that she was enjoying herself – both physically and verbally.

Pulling the damp sheet from her mattress, Blake bundled it in her arms, quickly cursing her heighten Faunus senses. The thick scent of Yang's juices wafted up her nostrils. The next moment Blake found her nose pressed into the bundle, inhaling Yang's aroma, and found herself biting her lower lip as a quiet, guttural groan slipped from her mouth.

''Is kitty getting horny?''

''Kitty is getting annoyed that her girlfriend isn't doing what she was told to do.''

''Naw, don't be a grumpy kitty. I just wanted to give you something.''

''And what would that be?'' Blake asked. Turning, she saw Yang's grinning head poking out from behind the door, a teasing finger pointed to her mouth. With infinite patience, Blake walked over and pressed her lips against Yang's, who took immediate action, pushing the boundaries with a bold tongue that slipped into the Faunus' mouth. Despite knowing that it was playing into her hands, Blake returned the kiss, pushing back against the invading tongue, at least until she tasted a certain... saltiness.

''Really?''

Yang shrugged. ''The boy had stamina,'' was her response, as though it was an obvious course of action.

''Shower. Mouthwash. Now.''

Yang let out a booming laugh, causing her wet hair to flick to the side as she slipped her head back into the bathroom.

It was towards the end of their first year that the two had begun their relationship. Out of the pair, Blake would say that she was definitely the more nervous of the two, especially when it came to telling Weiss and Ruby. Her fears proved to be unfounded as the announcement was accepted with minimal difficulty, Ruby cracking jokes about having a new sister and Weiss reserving judgement, choosing to just wish them luck.

It wasn't long until the pair had embraced their carnal desires for each other, and even sooner after that Yang discovered her addiction to the passion of the night... and day... and between lessons.

Frankly, it was just too much for even Blake to keep up with, even with her years of extensive physical training. The endurance born from that – added to her natural Faunus physicality – should have kept her in good stead to match Yang. How wrong she was. Still, she really only had herself to blame after that first night; perhaps with a bit less teeth, the situation would be considerably less... heated.

Fortunately, the two girls were liberal enough to come to an agreement that would slake Yang's appetite and provide much-needed rest for Blake's body. Of course, there were those times when Blake's primal nature would bubble to the surface. When she was in heat, there wasn't a force on earth that could stop the storm that raged between them.

Blake surveyed the room, judging it as now habitable following her partner's work-out and returned her attention to the bag she had walked in with. She got so far as putting her load on the desk before the bathroom door opened again.

''Oh, Bla~aaaake,'' the voice sang. ''I need your help please.''

''I'm sure you can dry yourself off just fine,'' Blake replied, unwilling to give in to her girlfriend's desires so easily.

''Don't tease me, baby, I _need_ you.''

Blake smirked. ''You don't need me, you want me.''

Then came the faint pit pat of bare feet approaching followed by the soft pressure of two mounds pressing against Blake's back. A pair of well defined arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A deep, husky breathed voice whispered in her ear, ''You're right, I want me and my kitty in bed - right now.''

Blake slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with a still-naked Yang. God, she loved that sight. ''My kitty and_ I_.''

Yang rolled her eyes, then froze and broke into a grin. ''Blake, keep teasing me like this and I might get Yang-ry.''

Blake countered with a mock glare. ''And still you persist in butchering language...'' she said, before giving Yang a sudden shove onto her bed. Pushing her advantage, Blake pounced forth, straddling Yang's mid-section. Leaning forward, Blake continued in a low voice laced with lust, ''I might have to pun-ish you.'' A bite on her lip and and single wink, Blake melted Yang's heart.

''I love you.'

''Love you too.''

* * *

''Again? Seriously?''

''This always happens...''

The following moans could be heard loud and clear to the pair with their ears pressed to the door. Ruby saw the dismay in Weiss' eyes, not that she would ever verbalize it.

''We could always try in their?'' she suggested, pointing a thumb to JNPR's room. They were truly blessed to have such a generous friend in Pyrrha. After sharing their issues with the amazonian, she suggested the couple borrow their shower to be alone when the RWBY's room was occupied - which was frequently.

Weiss sighed, ''Very well, but we really should be able to use our own room for these things...''

Ruby just shrugged, taking the heiress's hand and crossing to the other door. Just as she was about to knock, a high pitched squeal blared from within.

''Faster, Ren! Faster! Faster Faster!''

The pair shared a look.

''Homework?'' Weiss huffed.

''Homework,'' Ruby agreed, and the pair walked off, disappointed once again.


End file.
